


Chuck Shurley's Speech About The Importance Of The Impala To The Boys

by DeansCherryPie67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1967, Baby, Impala, Speach, chevrolet, importance, importance of the impala, the impala is special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansCherryPie67/pseuds/DeansCherryPie67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did not write this nor do I own any part of this speech or Supernatural and its characters. Enjoy. ☺</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chuck Shurley's Speech About The Importance Of The Impala To The Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this nor do I own any part of this speech or Supernatural and its characters. Enjoy. ☺

"On April 21st, 1967, the 100,000,000 GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville. A blue, 2 door Caprisse. There was a big ceremony, speeches, Lt. Governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her, but they should have.

Because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car…. No, the most important object In pretty much the whole universe.

She was first owned by Sal Moriarti. An alcoholic with 2 ex wives and 3 blocked arteries. On weekends, he'd drive around delivering bibles to the poor. "Gettin folks right for judgment day," that's what he'd say.

Sam and Dean don't know any of this, but if they did, I bet they'd smile.

After Sal died, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used car lot in Lawrence, where a young marine bought her on impulse… That is, after a little advice from a friend.

I guess that's where this story begins… and where it ends.

The Impala, of course, has all of the things other cars have… and a few things they don't. But none of that stuff's important. This is the stuff that's important. The army man that Sam crammed in the ash tray. It's still stuck there. The legos that Dean shoved into the vents, to this day, the heat comes on and you can hear em' rattle. These are the things that make the car theirs. Really theirs.

Even when Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed. Because it's the blemishes that make her beautiful. The devil doesn't know or care what car the boys drive.

In between jobs, Sam and Dean would get a day, sometimes a week if they were lucky. They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work, but now he hustles pool like his brother. They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove a thousand miles for an Ozzy show. Two days for a Jay Hawks game. When it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere, just sit on the hood and watch the stars for hours without saying a word.

It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls, but they were never in fact homeless.

Endings are hard. Any cheap assed monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning. Endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you know you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you , they're a raging pain in the ass.

This is the last Dean and Bobby will see of each other for a very long time. And for the record, at this time next week, Bobby will be hunting a Rugarou outside Dayton, but not Dean. Dean didn't want Cass to save him. Every part of him, every fiber he's got, wants to die or find a way to bring Sam back. But he isn't going to do either. Because he made a promise.

So what's it all add up to? It's hard to say, but me, I'd say this was a test. For Sam and Dean. And I think they did alright. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself. They made their own choice. They chose family. And… well… isn't that kinda the whole point? No doubt, endings are hard, but then again, nothing really ends. Does it?"


End file.
